Technical Field
The invention relates generally to cybersecurity, and in particular, to a system and cybersecurity framework configured to suggest and verify one or more particular actions that improve a client computing system's compliance with a cybersecurity standard.
Background Information
Cybersecurity is a growing industry, as computers have become the leading devices for information storage and retrieval. To that end, and to ensure that information and computing systems are secure, compliance organizations have developed different catalogs that provide guidance, in the form of controls, as to how client computing systems should ensure that the information they store and the computing systems that they operate are secure. However, each client has different organizational attributes, desires, and needs such that certain controls may be more applicable than others. Thus, it may be difficult to determine for each client computing system which controls should be improved and the manner in which the controls should be improved such that the client computing system has increased compliance with the controls.